Shop vacuums are vacuum cleaners having features for vacuuming and picking up waste from shop or factory floors. The waste is deposited into a single tank. The tank is later dumped to remove the waste from the vacuum.
Some of the waste material picked up off the floor may include valuable items. Some of the items may be small and difficult to locate in a single tank, and dumping the waste material for separating those items from the waste takes time and effort.
For example, a shop vacuum is used to vacuum the floor of a factory facility dealing with coins. Coins find their way to the factory floor and are vacuumed into the tank along with the waste. The coins must be manually separated from the waste. This is a time consuming and dirty job.
Thus there is a need for a vacuum cleaner that better separates waste from non-waste.